Lost
by Rebel Energy
Summary: what will they do when a child suddenly appears and she's from the future!Review everyone! Also this is a WillCaleb! I really need people to tell me what they think so review!
1. the beginning

Lost

Rating- T

Summary- when a little girl shows up what are the guardians and Caleb going to do specially when she comes from the future.

Disclaimer- I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

(I made the girls ages between 15-17 and Caleb 18)

Chapter 1

It was a cold day in January there was snow falling slowing onto the ground. People were walking to get to work or to school before it was too late. Up in an apartment building was a red head sleeping soundly in bed around her were maths books and cloths she had left on the floor. _Knock knock "_Will, honey time to get up your running late. Were you up all night _again_?" The lump in the bed moved and out came a head of very messed up mob of red hair appeared.

"Wha?" Will turned her head towards the door. "Will, get up now! You're going to be late again!" This got Will's attention she leaped out of bed and began the search for cloths. About 10 minutes later Will rushed out of her bedroom brushing her hair.

"Have something to eat and I could drive you to school." Will's mom told her.

"Sorry mom I gotta hurry, love you!" She yelled as the door slammed behind her.

Will ran down the street trying make it on time but it was slippery and wet. So by the time she made it she was very cold and just a bit wet. The bell had already rung so Will ran into her first period which was chemistry and her teacher was Ms. Hiffcliff and was one of the most feared teachers in the school.

"Sorry I'm late had a bit of trouble getting here and…"

"I don't have time for your excuses just take your seat." Will nodded and almost ran to her seat next to Taranee. She just smiled at her and got started on the work for the day.

By lunch Will was having an ok day she had all the work needed but she was still slightly wet. Her pink coat was damp but still warmish. Irma waved her over to there table, all the girls were already there. Calm Taranee was sitting on Irma's right wrapped in a large blue coat with a dark blue scarf. Energetic Hay Lin was sitting next to her in what only one could describe as a unique outfit; her coat was yellow with purple dots that lined the bottom of it. A bright pink scarf and by the look of it she had matching gloves sticking out of a pocket. In style Cornelia wearing a beautiful olive green long jacket and matching skirt her snow boots were the latest of course and her sweater was cream colour. And then there was Irma who was in a dark red coat and hat. The only reason every one had they coats on was because the heating was down and it was freezing inside.

So on went the day doing all the normal things the girls seeing a mob of fan girls around Caleb. He is leaving on earth now and doing all the same things the girls are like hanging out with mates and going to school. Classes went on and the last class was Maths with Mr. Cruft who was a grumpy old man who couldn't afford to retire yet which was unfortunate for all his students. In his class were Will, Irma and Taranee who sat together in the middle of the rows of seats. Taranee was writing away taking notes and listening to Mr. Cruft's lecture about algebra. Irma was just sitting there sometimes she looked over at Taranee's notes coping them down and then see turned to see how Will was doing and started to laugh silently but a giggle escaped and Taranee turned to Irma glaring. All Irma could do was point at Will, who was asleep drooling on her note book. Taranee just rolled her eyes and pointed to Irma trying to tell her to wake Will up. So Irma smirked and kicked Will under the table, at this Will's head shot up and she yelled "Not the banana men!" And with that the whole class erupted with laughter. All Will could do was sink into her seat and wish she could disappear.

"Glad you could join us Miss Vandom hope I wasn't keeping you up?" Sneered Cruft as he looked down at her. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again."

It was the end of the day and Will Irma and Taranee met up with the other two girls and Caleb at Will's locker. Will just walked past Hay Lin who said hi to her, and opened her locker putting her books into and out of her bag.

"What's wrong with you?" Cornelia snapped "You are being rude to Hay Lin by ignoring her when she said hi!"

"Sorry 'bout that had a rough class. How on earth are we supposed to stay awake in Cruft's class? Come on it's like a sleeping pill. And he is going to be sending a note home to my mom again! My mom is so going to freak." The others just nodded and agreed with her especially about her mom freaking out.

They were all talking about how to get Will out of trouble "How about if you tell your mom it's a joke or you get it out of the mail before she sees it." Supposed Irma. "Maybe she won't freak out to much…" Just then there was a flash of pink light and standing in front of them was a little girl about 4 or 5 years old with red hair and hazel green eyes. She looked up at them and yelled "Mommy!" and jumped into Will's arms.

"Never mind your mom is so gonna freak."


	2. who is she?

Thanks to all of my reviewers so far especially The Puppeteer I will take your advice to heart I am very grateful to you.

To Nightfall2525 I am very sorry but I am a Will/Caleb shipper all the way!

And thank you to actress19 who reviewed both of my work! And to the other great reviewers and the dad is a big part!

Thanks to all you guys!

Well I bet you guessed it this is a Will/Caleb fic and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 2

The small girl who had launched herself at Will was now hugging her and telling her coat how scared she was.

"Emm, guys a little help here! " Will gently pushed the girl off her and set her on the ground and backed away slowly keeping her eyes on this weird little girl. "I don't think you have the right person little girl. I'm not your mommy." The girl pouted and started to cry "But, but you are my mommy you are." At that point the little girl really started to cry and Taranee bent down and tried to calm her down.

Then the girl wrapped her little arms around Taranee's neck and asked her, "Why doesn't mommy remember me, auntie Taranee?" Everyone was shocked by this piece of info how did she know her name, so they asked out right. "How did you know her name?" Hay Lin asked the child, she sniffed the answered. "Because she's my auntie and so are you. Why are you asking me this you know me." The girl looked up at them and let go of Taranee backing away slightly.

Upon looking at the girl closely she did have the same hair as Will but it fell a little past her shoulders pulled back by a clip, she had a slight tan with light freckles across her nose. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and green they almost look like swirls in her large eyes, she had very long eyelashes but a slightly pointed chin. "You know she does look like you Will."

"Thanks Cornelia." But all this girl was wearing was a pale blue summer dress that reached her knees and white sandals. And she was shivering very badly. "Oh my gosh, your freezing here you must wear these." All the girls gave her something to wear, Irma gave her dark blue hat; Taranee gave the thick scarf that was round her neck. Hay Lin put her pink gloves on her small almost blue hands and Cornelia wrapped her olive green coat round her. It was a funny site to see four girls and guy with, what looked like a moving bundle of cloths. "I think we should take her to grandma."

"Good idea Mrs. Lin will know what to do." Taranee went to hold the girls hand but she wouldn't take it. She looked at Will ad held out her hand for her but she didn't take it instead she picked her up and started to carry her to the silver dragon. "She only has sandals on, her feet will get cold." This was true there was about a 3 inches of snow on the ground. People were looking at them carrying what appeared to be a bundle of cloths and were frowning at them because they weren't wearing proper winter cloths and one was carrying what they really should be wearing.

About half way there Will was straggling to hold her up; she looked down at the small child in her arms and saw she was asleep. Will smiled down at her thinking if this was her daughter she would be very lucky but she couldn't be it wasn't possible but it felt right. Caleb saw how Will was having trouble with carrying the child. "Here let me take her." And Will passed her over careful not to wake her, all Caleb could do was stare at her. _She so small and looks at peace but who is she?_ Cornelia noticed how careful he was with her, _Caleb is going to make a great dad some day. _She smiled to herself thinking of the future with Caleb maybe even having children with him.

By the time they got to the Lin's restaurant the girls were all shivering from being in the cold especially Cornelia without her coat. The snow was falling faster now it was almost like a blizzard. Yan Lin came out of a side door to enter the main seating area of the restaurant as the girls and Caleb came in side with the bundle. "Girls what have you got there?" After one look at what Caleb was holding she told hurried them into one of the back rooms.

They placed the girl onto the seat at the booth and waited for Hay Lin's grandma. They didn't notice that Hay Lin had gone into the kitchen until she came back with 6 cups of hot chocolate, one glass of warm milk and a plat of mint chip cookies." Why is there a glass of milk Hay Lin?"

"I thought the little one might like a glass of something warm." All the girls agreed with her. Just then the little girl was waking up, she looked around her a little scared of where she was but she saw who she was with and relaxed. "Here you go this will warm ya right up!" Irma passed the glass of warm milk. The girl accepted it and after taking off the gloves she was given started to drink. The door that lends to the main restaurant, opened and Lan Lin walked in she smiled at the young child sitting at the table then turned to the others. "What happened? Who is she?"

"Well we were walking home when there was this flash of pink light and then she appeared and ran into Will's arms yelling mommy!" The look on Mrs. Lin's face told the girls she was worried and wasn't sure what was going on. "Hmm I will look into this a pink light I wonder." Mrs. Lin sat next to the girl who now had started on the cookies. "Tell me child what is your name?"

"Iwfs vwervy." Her mouth full with cookies she swallowed and repeated herself. "It's Verity." The old woman raised her eyebrows slightly as did Caleb's. "That's a pretty name now Verity why don't you have a few more cookies. And where is your mommy?" All Verity did was point to Will "She's my mommy." Mrs. Lin frowned slightly and looked at Will almost accusingly at her. "Hey I'm too young and I am not really her mom how can I be!"

"Verity how old are you?"

"I'm going to be six in April."

"See how could I be her mom. I would how to be like 10!"

"What year is it?" Every one looked at Mrs. Lin like she was crazy. Verity replied."2015."

"Just as I had thought it was a time portal." Every one was shocked this girl was from the future? "Is that even possible Grandma?" All she did was nod slowly. She stood up and went towards the door. "I will look for away back for her until that time she must stay safe and hidden. Phobos must not know of her." And on that note she left them on their own.

"So she is like your daughter. What do you know you will have a love life."

"Shut it corny! Will doesn't need that." Irma shot back. The two girls started to bicker between themselves the others turned there attention towards Verity and what to do about where to let her stay.

"Hey, Caleb don't you have your own place now? Why can't she stay with you?" Caleb had finally moved out of the Lin's basement and got his own place. Caleb shook his head, but when he looked up there were 5 faces glaring at him (Irma and Cornelia have stopped fighting). "Why not you are the only one who doesn't live with a family, who by the way, does not know of us being the guardians of the veil!"

"But I don't know what to do. I don't know anything about kids!"

"Don't worry about that big fella we'll help ya!" Irma stated and winked at him. In the end he put his head down and agreed. "But I don't have any thing for her like what is she going to wear!"

"Calm down she can have some of my sister's old cloths. We'll go and pick them up now and get her settled at your place, how does that sound?" Once that was settled they went off down the snow covered street to Cornelia's apartment. Her apartment building was one of the nicest in town with its white paint o the out side with no graffiti you could tell who would live here. They all waited in the lobby because Cornelia needed to wear her coat because of her parents. So they waited until they saw the blond come down the stairs with two bags full of cloths and things. "Do we need all this? And how did you get away with all this?" Caleb exclaimed.

"I told them that it was for charity you know all those kids out on the street." She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bright red winter coat and some shoes to let her change into. So Verity got changed into them and they did fit her better then what she had on before. Cornelia also had a matching hat and scarf set for her which she put on straight away. Now the small child looked like she could fit in with all the winter wear people were dressed in. The next stop was to the store just at the corner to buy some healthier food like in date milk, fruit, vegetable and meats along with some sweets for Verity. The final stop was Caleb's apartment which was on the 3rd floor. The apartment building was a bit more down market with red bricks and the paint was chipping away slightly. The apartment he actually lived in, in itself was nice enough with its walk into lounge and small kitchen area to the left. There was also a bed room by going into what you could call a small hallway and bathroom as well. Their all walked in and Hay Lin went into the kitchen to put away the food this was most likely the smallest room with a sink counter there was two large cupboards above her and two below her there was enough storage space for one even two people along with the fringe and freezer, thee cooker and finally the microwave. Taranee and Irma went to put the cloths into the bed room and set up a bed. The bed room had a bed right in the middle of the back wall with a built in wardrobe, that's were the cloths went. The make shift bed was by the door and was made by the spare blankets they found. Will started to settle Verity in the lounge, Caleb put her coat into a closet for her and Cornelia sat down in the worn armchair by the heater. In the lounge there was a 3 seated sofa with a miss-matched armchair by the heater. Along with a coffee table in the middle of the room covered in school books.

"I'll sleep in her Verity can have my bed."

"No we are setting a bed up in here!" Yelled Irma from the bed room.

"That sounds about right for her but you don't mind do you?" Will asked him. "No it will be fun right Verity?" Verity looked up at him and replied. "Yes it will be like when mommy goes away to stay with grandma."

"Wait I let you stay with him?" Verity nods "And blunk comes over too He's my bestest friend."

"And how often do I leave you with your uncle Caleb and blunk?"

"He's not my uncle he's my daddy."

"WHAT!" Thud.

Well that's all folks hoped you all liked it I spent longer on it and its my longest chapter yet! So R&R!


	3. finding out

Ok this is my next chapter hope you all like it!

Chapter 3

"Cornelia!" Caleb rushed forward to help her up. All the girls rushed into the living room and surrounded her.

"What happened to her we heard her shout…"

"More like a scream…" Hay Lin glared at the brown haired girl. Who now was holding her hands in front of to signal she was sorry.

"Why did she shout then?" Will and Caleb exchanged looks between them selves.

"Emm, how to put this well you see it was kinda like this…" Will replied nervously.

"Verity claims that I'm her father." That came out a little to calmly.

"WHAT!" All the girls exclaimed their eyes wide with shock. Taranee actually had to sit down.

"That was Cornelia's reaction to the news, but she fainted. I can't believe that a) I have a daughter b) that the father is Caleb. I think I have to sit down." Will sat between Verity and Taranee head in her hands.

"But it does make sense. I mean her name Verity it's a Meridian name."

"It is? I wonder why we called her it is there something special about it."

"It means truth in ancient meridian and it was also my mother's name."

"Oh I didn't know well that's cool that we named her after your mom. You know you don't talk about your mom much why is that?" Will replied the question deep in mind. The others thought about it too until.

"Hey I wonder when Corny will wake up. I guess it was a bit of a shock."

"Yeah do you have any smelling salts to use on her?" Hay Lin bent over Cornelia who was out cold now back on the chair, waving her hand in front of her pale face.

"No but I have this it's the slime from the back of a Shukla Beast." Caleb said as he went in the bath room ad came back with a vile of dark purple sludge. "This should work it smells as bad as Blunk."

"I don't even want to know why you have that!"

Caleb just rolled his eyes as he bent over Cornelia and opened the vile. Hay Lin had to back away from the smell holding her nose. Even the others sitting on the couch Irma is now sitting where Verity was and the small child was sitting on Will's lap, snuggling into Will.

As the foul smelling sludge came closer under the drama queen's nose, Cornelia's nose started to twitch and if you looked closely her eyes started to scrunch up as she started to stir. When suddenly she shot up and knocked the chair over with a loud bang and swore loudly.

"Not in front of the child!" Scolded Taranee lightly, at the young woman, who was now nursing the large bump the back of her head.

"You!" Pointing to the child sitting on Will's lap. "This is your entire fault why would my Caleb want to be with Will when he has me!" She continued to rant on and on, Hay Lin and Caleb were trying to calm her down. It wasn't working so Taranee and Irma joined in to help to calm her down.

All Will could do was sit there watching the yelling match well not really a match, more a trying to calm down a raging Cornelia. Will felt someone grabbing her jumper tightly, with slight shaking. She looked down to see the small girl cuddling into her shaking and crying silently into the wool of her slightly too large jumper. Trying to remember how her mom used to calm her, she put one arm around her shaking form, the other gently rubbing her back whispering that is was ok and she was here. But the yelling continued around her Verity just pushed herself further into Will.

"Stop it! Just stop, your scaring her."

"I don't care! This isn't fair!"

"Grow up Cornelia! She's only 5 years old it's not her fault! Your 17 act like it!" With that said Will stood up with a sobbing Verity in her arms she went into the bed room. And slammed the door behind her. Every one just looked where Will had just been; Cornelia lowered her eyes to the floor. She walked to the bed room door and knocked and went inside.

What she found was Will rocking Verity gently in her arms on the bed. She was whispering things in her ears and rubbing her back and it seemed to be working. Will looked up to see a sorry looking Cornelia in the door way.

"Hey look Will I'm very sorry about earlier, come on it was a big shock but you were right I should act my age. So, yeah I am very sorry."

"Thanks 'lia but it's not me you should be saying sorry too." Cornelia walked into the room towards the bed and kneeled next to Will. She bent forward to talk softly to the girl.

"Hey, Verity I am very sorry for saying all those horrible things to you. I was wrong can you forgive me?" The young red-head nodded and turned to her smiling to the tall blond girl. She let go of Will and gave Cornelia a small hug.

"Of course, auntie 'lia." This coursed both girls to smile.

"You, know Caleb is your boyfriend right now and I won't try to steal him from you."

"Looks like you will do that anyway." She replied with a small sad smile, turning to talk to the girl now sitting on the bed.

Will looked past the now softly talking pair to the door where four poorly concealed people were watching them. Will stood up and walked to the door and poked her head round the door and laughed at the now pile of limps at the door where there had tripped over them selves to get away from being seen by the 3 in the bed room. Once untangled they stood up looking sheepish at the now crossed armed, foot tapping Will.

"Sorry bout that we just wanted to see if every thing was cool."

"Yeah, it's frosty." Will replied looking over her shoulder to look inside the bed room.

A few minutes later the two now friends walked out, Verity ran right into Caleb who scooped her up and gave her a squeeze then set her on the floor. Suddenly Taranee asked everyone.

"What are we going to do we her during the day? We are in school all day and we can't leave her on her own."

"Your right! What can we do, we can't miss school and who do we know who can look after her? It's not like I can go and say 'hey can you look after the future daughter' can I?" Will started to pace the apartment floor muttering to herself about what they could do then shakes her head muttering that's stupid. Every one in the apartment just watched her half amused half alarmed.

"I have an idea!" Every one turned to Irma, "well why don't we get a babysitter?"

"Hi we don't have that kind of money!" Taranee stated to her.

"Oh right." Her head lowered to face the floor. Hay Lin put a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was ok.

"Hey, maybe Grandma could watch her during school times. I'll give her a call, Caleb where's your phone?"

"It's in the kitchen on the side of the wall above the counter."

"Thanks be right back!" Hay Lin rushed into the kitchen to call her grandmother.

"We better be heading off soon when Hay Lin comes back we will get going. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure but you will…" Caleb was cut short when Verity started to tug at his pants; he turns round and bends to her level. "What's wrong Verity?"

"Well, when is Blunk coming?"

"Actually I haven't seen him around he wasn't even in the dumpster by the Lin's restaurant it is really weird." Irma thought out loud.

"That's because he is in Meridian for me doing a job to get information for me to see if there is any word about Elyon's location." You see about six months ago Elyon went missing and now Phobos is in power greater then before. The rebellion was trying to find her the princess. But with Caleb living on earth permanently he couldn't always go into Meridian to head the search so he sent Blunk to give and receive messages for him.

"Oh when is he due back?" Cornelia asked she was fearing for her friend's safety.

"Don't know hopefully tonight maybe tomorrow." Verity then squealed and started to jump around chanting. "Blunk's coming, Blunk's coming, Blunk's coming…"

They all just smiled down at her. Until Hay Lin came though the arch door way into the kitchen smiling brightly, they all turned to face her.

"She said yes! Can you believe it but only for a few hours, you know the school times but all the rest we have to watch her." Every one was smiling and giving each other high-fives.

"Now that's sorted out we better get home before our parents freak out. See ya later Caleb! Bye Verity!" With that said Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee head towards the door. Cornelia gives Caleb a quick kiss on the cheek and heads towards the door to meet up with the rest of the girls. Will bent down and gave Verity a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Caleb, I'll come by in the morning to help get Verity ready to go to Mrs. Lin ok?"

"Sure, don't trust me?"

"Not a chance! Bye you two behave and remember to cook dinner soon and don't let her stay up to late!" The door closed behind them. Caleb looked down at the little girl and wondered what to do next.

"Ok let's get some dinner!"

Outside of the building the girls are walking home.

"Why haven't any of you asked Verity about the future?" Will asked the others her curiosity high wondering why they haven't asked her yet.

"Grandma always said curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not really sure I want to know much about mine."

"There hasn't really been a good time to ask. It would be cool to know though."

"I say we shouldn't ask it's not right. We will only ask if it is really important."

"Ok that sounds fair Will. You know I think your motherly instincts have kicked in." Joked Irma. After that comment they walked home in silence.

Once Will entered her apartment she noticed her mom wasn't home there was a note on the fringe it read. _Will, I have gone out tonight with Peter. There is some casserole in the fringe. Have fun! _Sigh She opened the fringe and got the lumpy mess that she could only hope was eatable food. Ad put it on to cook, she then changed into her pyjamas and started to watch T.V and eat the messy food. By the time her mom got home Will was fast asleep. With a note on the table saying. _Good night mom I love you._

Caleb now had put Verity to bed and was now in the lounge letting every thing that has happened today really sink in. 'I can't believe it in my bedroom is my daughter.' He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard a faint tapping at his window. It was Blunk back Caleb rushed to the window to let the pestling in.

"Well how did it go?" Asked Caleb as soon as he was in and had shut the window. All Blunk did was pass Caleb a piece of paper and Blunk went into the bed room. Only to back right out of the room.

"Caleb, Blunk see a girl in bed room who she?" Blunk asked Caleb he looked almost scared.

"That's my daughter she has come from the future." He rubbed his eyes and sat on the sofa. It took about half an hour to explain the situation to Blunk. It was harder when Verity woke up and saw Blunk and hugged him. Caleb smiled at the memory he was now alone, his daughter and Blunk were asleep in the bed room. Blunk sleeping on top of her blankets kind of like a dog. He now had time to look at the letter he was given, it was bad news there was no progress in finding the princess. He knew that without her they had no chance to beat Phobos permanently. He has to talk with the girls tomorrow.

The next day Susanne Vandom almost had a heart attack; Will was wide awake and ready to go at 7 a clock in the morning. But she had two bags one was her school bag the other she didn't know what it was for.

"Will why do you have two bags?"

"They are some of my old toys and books, they are for my friends little cousin who has come over. He didn't have anything for her to play with so I said she could have some of my old toys. And I told him I would drop these off first thing."

"That was nice of you dear, what friend is it?"

"Oh, you remember Caleb. Well it's his cousin." Her mom just nodded and let her go off to drop them off. Will rushed out of the door heading towards Caleb's place.

By the time she got there she could laughter and screams from inside. So when the door was opened there stood Caleb in a dark red long sleeved top with a black t-shirt over it and dark blue jeans. But there wasn't anything on his feet, all will did was raise an eyebrow at him as she stepped in the apartment. Then right in the middle of the floor was Verity and Blunk playing the tickle game but Verity was still in her pyjamas.

"Why is Verity not dressed yet? We have to go soon." Giving the bay of toys to Caleb she took off her coat to reveal her outfit with was a pair of tight black jeans a midnight blue polo top showed a tiny amount of her toned stomach. She grabbed Verity's hand and led her into the bed room. Caleb stepped towards the door to only get hit in the face by a pair of socks. While they were in there Caleb put on the socks that were thrown at him and looked in the bag Will gave him to find some toys like teddies and dolls. There were about 5-6 books as well.

"Hey, are these for Verity?"

"Yep she needs things to keep her busy. Could you empty the bag and put in two toys for me? Thanks." About 5-6 minutes later they walked out with Verity fully dressed. She was wearing a plain pale blue jumper with a skirt, tights and snow boots. Will was carrying a bundle of clean cloths which she put in the bag and gave it to Verity.

"Let's get going then." Will put on her coat while Caleb helped Verity with hers then he put his own on.

"Bye Blunk don't do anything stupid!"

"Bye, bye, Blunk see you soon!" Will took her hand and they went to the silver dragon, to drop off Verity.

Once they got to the restaurant they went though the back door. They found Mrs. Lin in the same back room they were in yesterday. She was hunched over lots of old books.

"Hi, Mrs. Lin found anything yet?" She looked her eyes meet Will's the look in them told her that there was no process yet.

"Sorry not yet but do not give up hope yet." She looked down at the small girl holding a small bag.

"We should get going, ok Verity behave yourself for Hay Lin's Grandma and we will see you later." She kissed the top of her head. And turned towards the door, Caleb also kissed her goodbye. Once both of them had left Yan Lin turned to Verity.

"How about we play a game?"

"Do you think she will be ok without us for so long?"

"Yes Will Mrs. Lin will take good care of her." Caleb replied putting his arm around her. The pair where almost late for school but made it with a few minutes to spare. So they headed to Irma and Taranee's lockers to meet the others before class. When they reached the lockers the others were already there waiting for them. Since the heating was now working you could see what people were wearing. For example Irma was wearing white jeans with a purple scarf around her waist and her white jacket was partly covering her blue and white top. Her hair was pulled back by a large clip. Next to her was Hay Lin she was wearing that yellow coat again with a long pink top pale jeans and a yellow belt over the top of the pink top. Taranee's head was inside her locker getting her books out her reddish trousers were covered by a cream dress with a red jacket. And finally there was the beautiful Cornelia in a long pale blue coat with large black buttons. Under that there was a lovely white skirt with a dark blue jumper.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Will called over to them.

"I'm fine but how's the kid?"

"She's fine and is with Mrs. Lin being watched over thankfully." Just then the bell rang and every one went on their own way to classes. The next time they would see each other all together would be at lunch.

At lunch Will was putting the books she didn't need into her locker and getting the ones she did need out. She didn't hear Matt come up behind her until he spoke.

"Hey Will what's going on?" Will jumped and turned to face the tall boy.

"Oh, hi nothing too much why? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing yet, but I was hoping we could go out to the mall or something tonight."

"I can't I'm helping Caleb look after his little cousin who has come to stay with him and he has no clue. Oh, look at the time I gotta go." Will slammed her locker shut and ran off yelling over her shoulder. "Sorry Matt maybe next time." Matt just shrugged his shoulders and walked off. The day continued on nothing to special happened until the last class which of course had to be with Mr. Cruft. This reminded Will about the note that her mom will be getting soon. That put her good mood really down.

School was finished for anther day the guardians were on they way to pick up Verity.

"So Matt, the guy who have been in love with for ages finally ask you out and you said no!"

"Verity needs me to be with her right now if he asks me again I will so go with him." Will answered with a shrug. They reached the silver dragon and went inside. Verity was sitting on a chair at a table eating a cookie and was having a glass of milk. She looked up when they entered and jumped off the table to meet them.

"Mommy daddy hi, I have been really good today. We have played games and Grandma Lin read to me." She hugged them both. Cornelia, Irma and Taranee sat down with her. Caleb stood nearby watching the table like a hawk. Will and Hay Lin went to find Mrs. Lin who was in the kitchen helping to prepare food.

"Hi, grandma how's it going?"

"Hello Mrs. Lin I hope Verity was no trouble for you." Mrs. Lin just turned round and replied.

"Hello girls, Verity was a real sweetie today you must have raised her well."

"Thank you." But there was something in her eyes.

"You have not asked her of the future. For I fear there is a darkness in the future that she knows of but won't say."

"But we shouldn't ask should we? That is like breaking all the rules!" The old women shook her head.

"We shall speak of this later." They walked out this news shadowing them.

"Verity it's time to go. Thank you for taking care of her." Will turned to Mrs. Lin and started towards the door. What the old women had said still fresh in her mind.

"See you tomorrow take care."

All the girls went on their way to hang at Caleb's place for a little while. As they past the park when the heart started to glow.

"There must be a portal nearby we better close it." They ran into the park it didn't take long for them to find the portal. As Will was about to close the portal something came though it. In one word it was gross it seeped green slime and it was huge. The colour of the creature was orange and it had blue blotches on it's under belly.

"Guardians unite!" In a flash of light the girls had transformed. No one notice Cedric coming through the portal hidden in the shadows.

"Verity go and hide over there!" Will yelled while dodging the creatures slime. Verity ran into the bushes keeping out of sight. Cornelia tries to wrap it up in vines and roots but it was too slippery and slipped out. Hay Lin was trying to lift it up but the slime hits her in the face and she can't see so she fires a hurricane misses by a mile and hits Taranee making her fly into a tree and got knocked out. Irma didn't know what to do so she went to check on Taranee. Caleb keep getting knocked back but that didn't stop him. He kept going trying to kick and punch it. But then he once again got knocked into the bushes. Will was trying to knock him back with a large branch. It was almost back in the portal but it shot its slime at her. She couldn't dodge its attack and was hit she fell to the ground. Cornelia was trying really hard to pull it back but it went towards Will who was trying to get up but couldn't. It opened its mouth it looked like it was going to try to eat her when…

"MOMMY!" And then there was a bright pink beam of light hitting it and sending it flying back where it from. All eyes were on the young girl with one hand out her eyes really wide looking shocked.

"What the hell!"

She tried to run away but Caleb caught her and lifted her up. She just cried into his shoulder.

"Hmmm interesssting…" As the snake slivered back into the portal before it was closed.

So that's it for now please tell me what you all think!


	4. learning about the past and future

Hi I'm back thanks for all the great reviews. I am especially grateful to people who have read it and reviewed even if they don't like the pairing.

So on with the show!

Chapter 4

As Caleb held the sobbing girl in his arms, the girls were starting to go over to the pair. Taranee with the help of Irma started to stand up ad was rubbing her head and holding her arm to her chest. Cornelia was getting Will up from the puddle of slime, Hay Lin landed behind Caleb wiping the purple slime from her eyes.

"What just happened?"

"How did she do that?" Caleb was trying to shut them up but it wasn't working.

"What's going on?" Taranee was genuinely confused.

"Well that slug thing was attacking, we were losing ad it was about to eat Will when there was a beam of pink light which came from Verity." Cornelia explained while trying to get the slime out of her hair.

Will was shocked to say the least she was also semi embarrassed that a five year old had to save her butt. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she turned to the blue portal. She held out the heart of candracar it floated above her flat palm and closed the portal. When Will turned round she inwardly cringed there was tree branches torn off the trees and left on the ground. Roots were now exposed covering the once clear pathway, not to mention the pools of slime coating the ground.

The guardians transformed back and fortunately their cloths were not totally covered in purple slime. But Caleb and now Verity were covered in it. Some of the girl's hair was dripping in slime and they were trying to ring it out but it wasn't very successful.

Making her way back towards the group, Will could hear the questions the girls were asking the sobbing Verity. Caleb was trying his best to calm the situation but with no luck.

"Guys, calm down. GUYS! Chill, let them breath." The girls did back off slightly but the questions were still buzzing around in their heads.

"Give her here." Cornelia held out her arms, Caleb was a little hesitant but finally passed her over. Cornelia started to almost dance with her in a small circle and was singing softly in her ear. The sobbing quieted down and upon looking at her you could she was asleep.

"This used to always work on Lillian when she was younger." She smiled down at the sleeping girl.

"We should go to Mrs. Lin right away."

"Why do we need to go now can't it wait till morning."

"No we have to find out what is going on. And how can it be happening?" Taranee started to pace.

"I think we should go in the morning and let Verity rest tonight. We will meet at the silver dragon at 9 am at our normal table. Here let me take her Cornelia." The blond passed her over to the smaller girl.

"Come on Corny; let's get home before the slime sets! Though I do like I think you should keep it like that." Throw Irma over her shoulder as she went on her way.

"Yeah it's late sorry Caleb I really should get home." Taranee told them quietly with one final look at the small girl in Will's arms she followed the bouncy brunette.

"You coming Will?"

"Nah I'm going to help Caleb put her to bed." _And have a good long talk with him._

"Kay bye you guys!" Hay Lin waved to them. Irma turned back,

"Come on Corny it's freezing out here I don't want to become an icicle!"

"How many times to I have to say this **don't call me that!**" Cornelia yelled now running after the laughing water guardian.

Shaking his head slightly, Caleb started to lead Will and the now asleep girl back to his apartment.

"You know I would like to know what happened just now too." He sighed to himself, he was down about the fact he couldn't calm down Verity himself.

"I want to know as well but my 1st priority is Verity."

"Irma said your motherly instincts have come to bloom and they really have. Ow!" Will gave him a small punch in the arm with her slightly free hand. Walking down the street people turned to look at the laughing and joking pair with a small girl in the young woman's arms.

Meanwhile in Meridian, Cedric was relaying what had happened on earth. The dark throne room gave a scaring look with its dark windows and walls. Along with a tall throne in the centre sitting upon it was a tall pale haired young man in dark robes. He was prince Phobos ruler of Meridian, he looked at the snake man an eyebrow raised at the information he was receiving.

"So this child defeated the darlelck worm single handily?"

"Yesss my prince sshe wass very itressting." He bowed to him.

"And she called the keeper of the heart mom?" Cedric nods to him.

"Send a spy I want to know everything about this child." The snake hadn't moved.

"NOW!" The snake man well if he could he would have run as fast as he could but he couldn't. So he slivered out.

_Hmm I wonder if... _Phobos went off towards his library to find out more about time portals.

Back on Earth, Will and Caleb were just entering Caleb's apartment.

"We went to find her and it had turned out she had fallen into the trash!"

"Ha-ha, no way. Poor girl." Caleb replied as he opened the door. Will walked straight in past Blunk who was drinking a soda on the armchair, she raised an eyebrow then smirked when she realised that it was Cornelia's favourite kind of diet soda. She then went into the bedroom to put Verity down for the night.

Caleb went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the three of them. Will exited the bedroom with Verity's slime covered coat in her arms; she picked up the coat that Caleb had dumped onto the sofa.

"Where should I put these?" She indicated to the coats in her arms.

"In the bathroom I'll wash them later." Caleb walked out with a tray covered with 3 mugs and a plate of chocolate chip cookies his favourite kind. He placed them on the table and took the coats from a protesting Will.

"Let me take your coat too." Will sulked slightly but did hand it over to him, when he went to the bathroom Will curled up onto the sofa facing Blunk.

"You know Blunk I admirer you for your bravery." Caleb caught the last piece the red head had said. He sat down next to Will who indicated to the poor confused rebel leader, the can in Blunk's hands. Catching on he too smirked.

"Why you admirer Blunk?" He tilted his head to the side really confused.

"I think what Will means is that you must be brave because that was Cornelia's favourite drink. Not to mention it was the last one." The pair on the sofa's smirks grew into full blown smiles as they watched Blunk run into the bedroom to hide.

"You know that was mean of us right? But really, really funny." Said Will in between her laughing. All Caleb could do was nod, after they had calmed down Will turned serious.

"Is there any word on Elyon's location?"

"None, we don't know what to do. Maybe we could ask…"

"No not Verity we all agreed that we wouldn't ask about any thing about the future."

"Well I didn't! I think this should be asked we need her."

"I know, we will talk about it in the morning with the rest of the girls."

They started to drink the hot drink in silence with Will at one end of the sofa and Caleb at the other.

"Caleb, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"It's about your mom. You said we named Verity after your mom but I have never heard you talk about her." Will turned to face Caleb to see he was tightly gripping his mug and looking straight ahead. "Caleb?" He seems to snap at of it and turned to look at Will. (Ok I am just making this up so don't sue!)

"Sorry I kinda zoned out on you there. Well you see about 8 years ago my mom was killed by some of Phobos's men, she was out with me and unfortunately with our connections to the rebellion my mom was a big target. Anyway we were walking together when there was a whole load of Phobos's guards patrolling my mom shoved me in to an ally-way to keep me safe. What can I say the rest it history." Caleb put down his mug and was looking down; you could see a small tear ran down his cheek. He was surprised when he felt two arms around him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok I'm fine." But Will still sat next to him but now had a cookie in her mouth with crumbs around her face. She looked up to see Caleb really trying hard not to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" But all Caleb could do was laugh at her and point at her face. She put her hand to her face and wiped around to find the crumbs around her mouth.

"This is what is so funny! Let's see…" She grabbed some cookies and shoved them in Caleb's face soon his face was covered in crumbs. Both were laughing and play fighting Will started to tickle Caleb and this made him surrender after catching their breath Caleb turned to Will and said.

"I now see where Verity got her amazing tickle skills."

"Yep I have always been good at that. I didn't know you were ticklish." Caleb started to blush.

"So the big strong man does have a weakness!"

"Don't tell anyone, will you?"

"Ok fine but you know have to wash that slime out of those coats. Especially mine before I leave." She smirked as Caleb got up and started to grumble his way to the bathroom.

It took him about half an hour before he came back out with a now cleanish coat in his hands, only to find that Will had fallen asleep on his sofa. He draped a blanket over her small sleeping form._ She may be a loud mouth but she looks so peaceful._ He left her coat on the armchair. He made his way over to her and moved a piece of slime covered hair from her face. _I guess it still takes a lot out of her I will wake her up in the morning. I should let her rest. _He smiled down at her and went to his bedroom to go to bed.

"Mommy wake up time to go." Will opened her eyes to see a pair of large green-brown eyes staring at her.

"What where am I?" She looked round and saw that she was on the sofa at Caleb's place. It took her a moment to remember why she was there.

"Morning sleepy head." Caleb walked though into the lounge via the kitchen holding what smelt like porridge.

"Here eat this, oh and your mom called."

"What! Oh no I'm so dead!" Will ran to the kitchen to where the phone was kept.

"I gotta call her!" She picked up the phone and dialled her number and waited for her mom to answer.

"Hi mom…yes I know I didn't come home I fell asleep…oh I forgot about that…no I will come home…yes I know I need to improve my maths…he is out to get me!..yes I'm on my way." She hung up and sighed.

"I have to go home my mom has got that note from Mr. Cruft."

"You can't we have a meeting soon with the rest of the guardians."

"But I said I would go straight home."

"Use your astral drop to take the heat." Will brighten up.

"Good idea." She held out the heart and said "Pord lartsa." And then there were two Will's.

"Go home and tell mom that you are sorry and you will go and do your home work." Astral Will nodded and walked out of the door. Will took the lumpy porridge from Caleb and started to eat it but it was extremely plaid.

"Do you have any honey I could put in this?" Will asked after tasting it. Caleb nodded and put his head into a cupboard and yelled to her.

"You and Verity like your porridge with something sweet." Will looked at Verity who was still in yesterdays clothes she nodded to her indicating that he was right. Caleb came back with her porridge with honey. Will had a spoonful and approved of it with a nod of her head.

"Much better." Will put her now empty bowl in the sink and turned to Verity who was holding Will's favourite teddy which she had pack in the bag of toys and books. Blunk was behind her holding a doll whose hair was now tied in 3 different pig tails.

"Who did that to dolly may?" Blunk just grin at her, all Will could do was shake her head at him and smiled.

"Come-on Verity let's get you change into something that doesn't smell like Blunk on a bad day." Will took her hand and Verity giggled at what she said and grabbed Blunk's hand dragging him with them into the bathroom.

Will pushed Blunk out and stuck her head round the door. Winked at the boys and closed the door about 10 minutes later the females emerged. Verity was wrapped in a large towel; her hair was still dripping slightly. Will carried her into the bedroom to get her dressed. Verity ran out of the bedroom fully dressed in a pretty red dress with white tights. Her hair was up in bunches though when she ran into Blunk and knocked them both over her hair got messed up. Caleb just shook his head and placed her on the sofa away from the green and smelly pestling (Is that right?). He looked up and saw that Will had come out and her top she was wearing had gotten wet and it had on the shoulders the slime from last night and it was still in her hair.

Caleb shook his head at Will's appearance and walked past her into the bedroom and came back with some cloths.

"Here go have a shower and change into these." He gave Will the cloths and pushed her into the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out wearing a pair of jeans that looked like they would fall off at any moment; the shirt was forest green and fell to her mid-thighs. Caleb pasted her a belt smirking slightly. Will took it and stunk her tongue out at him. As she put it on.

"Mommy you look like you in the morning apart you don't wear daddy's pants." Verity said to Will as she practically bounced over to her. Will and Caleb blushed a bit at that they still weren't used to the idea of them being together even though the prove was standing right in front of them.

"Ok let's get going, we are going to be late again!" Will put on her shoes and Caleb help put on Verity's shoes. Will picked up their now clean coats and passed them round. She picked up the bag which held a few toys for the 5 year old to play with.

They started on their way to the Lin's restaurant the snow was still thick on the ground since it snowed last night. There were not too many people walking outside, Verity was holding both of the teenager's hands and they were walking in a straight line. As they got nearer to the silver dragon Will suddenly froze because walking straight towards them was Matt. Will let go of Verity's hand and waved at him, he came up to them nodded to Caleb who acknowledged him with a slight nod. He then went and picked up Verity.

"Hey Will what's up!"

"Oh nothing much just meeting up with the girls you know, to hang." Will tried to act calm but her face was telling a different story she was blushing and wouldn't look at him in the eye. Caleb saw this and glared at him slightly. Matt looked at the girl in Caleb's arms.

"And this must be your little cousin right? Will told me you were looking after her." Caleb shoot a look at Will all she could do was shrug. But Verity was confused.

"What do you mean?" Caleb put her hand over her mouth to shush her.

"Yeah, this is my little cousin Verity. She is staying with me for a few days and Will said she would help me."

"Right, cool. Will would you like to hang out with me later? I have band practice and I thought you could come by and listen to us practice. Then we could get a pizza." He smiled a charming smile Will felt herself melting. "I know you would enjoy that." At this Will's mind back to reality. _What! I am not just a fan girl! Calm down Will smile and answer._

"Sorry Matt but I'm helping look after Verity. We have a bond now."

"Can't Caleb mange on his own for a few hours?"

"No he is useless at this childcare stuff." Caleb glared down at Will.

"Can't one of the other girls help him? Like Cornelia his girlfriend?"

"I like Verity, she will be going home soon and I want to spend as much time with her as I can. Well we better go see ya!" Will walked past him dragging Caleb and Verity with her. Matt just stood there thinking. _I wonder why Will just blew me off, I thought she liked me. And why did that little girl look as much like Will?_ As they rounded a corner Will blow a sigh of relive.

"Why did you say I was daddy's cousin?" Verity asked looking confused and hurt. Caleb looked down at the short hot tempered 16 year old.

"I want to know that too?"

"Well I'm sorry, I will go back and tell Matt that Verity is our daughter from the future so there is no reason for me to go out with you!" Will replied to the questions she rubbed Verity's back and told her softly.

"I am really sorry about that Hun but he can't know who you really are. Do you under stand?" Verity nodded slowly, Will kissed her cheek. "Good."

"Am sorry too Will. I should of realised you had a good reason to tell him that. But why didn't you agree to go out with him?" They continued to walk to the restaurant.

"He was treating me like I was one of his fan girls which I am not!" Will humped.

There finally made it to the silver dragon and they were only 20 minutes late. Upon entering the restaurant they saw the rest of the girls and Mrs. Lin sitting at the table in the far corner by a window. Walking up to them they apologized to them. Will sat next to Hay Lin and Caleb sat next to Cornelia with Verity on his lap. Will explained why they were late; the girls sniggered at Will's very baggy cloths. And they agreed with her about Matt.

The girls explained what had happened last night, about the attack and what Verity had done.

"So grandma, how can Verity do that?" Mrs. Lin sighed deeply and replied.

"There has been rumours about this, it is said if the keeper of the heart uses it a lot when she is pregnant the child may have powers given too them. It appears that the rumour is true."

"You mean it's my fault that Verity can do that?" The old women nodded her head slowly. No one noticed the small black fly with its yellow dots on it. The fly flew out of the restaurant by a vent it carried on until it found a portal and went though.

Back at the restaurant the guardians were discussing the Elyon problem.

"I say we ask Verity were she is." The 5 year old was sitting on the floor in the corner playing with her dolls she had packed.

"We can't it's not right!" Irma argued back "We should not know of the future. We will find her on our own!"

"We can't if we could we would have found her already!" Yelled Cornelia standing up. "We need to find her soon the rebels can't keep this life up!"

This carried on for a few minutes there was no decision made.

"Girls I believe that her parents should make this important decision. They know what is best." Mrs. Lin made her point so every one turned to Will and Caleb waiting for what they would decide. They turned to each other unsure.

"I don't know what to do, on one hand if she did know then great we have found her. But what if it changes the future?" Will looked up at Caleb for his opinion.

"I didn't think of that if we change the future then she may not be born." Caleb put his head down thinking hard.

"Let's leave them alone." Mrs. Lin ushered them away.

"Great there are some designs of cloths for Verity. Come on I'll show you." Hay Lin took Verity's small hand in hers and led her into the basement. The others fallowed them down stairs. When they were on they own to think about their predicament.

Meridian

The spy fly reported back to Cedric about the girl. _So thisss girl iss the future daughter of that brat of a guardian and rebel leader. _He went to the library to find prince Phobos. He found him looking though a dusty old volume.

"My prince I have found out about the girl. It appears as she is from the future and is the daughter of the keeper of the heart and that rebel leader." Prince Phobos looked up at him very interested.

"How did she get here?"

"Unfortunately we do not know but she has powers of the heart." He pursed then continued. "I believe I have an idea, we could make her tell us where your sister is my prince." Phobos thought about the idea and nodded.

"Very well but I want her today! Now get out of my sight until you get her!" Cedric just bowed and left.

He got about 20 guards then they went to find a portal, their mission; get the girl.

Earth

Will and Caleb couldn't decide on what to do.

"How about we ask her if Elyon is on the throne." Will turned to look at Caleb her eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe that you had a good idea!"

"Hey!" Caleb looked hurt but then smiled. Will smile back, they both went downstairs to find a strange scene. There was Verity standing on a stool wearing a strange yellow thing, what one could call a dress. It was covered in frills and lace; the others were sniggering to themselves. Verity looked ready to run at any moment.

"Hey guys! We have decided what to do." Will helped Verity off the stool and to take the dress off her. Will knelled down to her level.

"Verity, is Elyon on the throne in Meridian?"

"No who's Elyon?" The girls all exchanged looks of despair. They spent a few more hours at the silver dragon. Letting Hay Lin try her designs on Verity and laughing at a few of them.

The girls decided to go to the mall for a little while, Will tried to say she couldn't but they wouldn't take no for an answer. So here there were walking when suddenly there were Phobos guards all round them, but before they could transform the guards attack. Two knocked Cornelia into the wall of the neighbouring building; she left a dent where she had hit it. Three were taking on Caleb and were winning; Irma and Taranee had six surrounding them. Will got the heart out and was about too yell out when a flying Hay Lin knock into her, making her drop the heart. Before she could pick it up three guards went towards them blocking them from the heart and Verity.

A guard went behind Verity and shoved her into a large sack slugged it over its shoulder. It ran away unfortunately no one saw her go. After it got away the others followed suit. They all stood up rubbing their sore parts.

"Is every one ok?" Caleb asked as he helped Cornelia walk.

"Yeah I think so." Will replied as she picked up the softly glowing heart. "You ok Verity?" She turned to look at Verity but saw no one there.

"Where is she? Where's Verity!"

Somewhere in Phobos's castle there, in a dirty cell was a small girl in the corner sitting on a heap of old straw. Her dress was torn and ladders in her tights. _Where are my mommy and daddy?_

Well that's it! You know what to do Review, review!


	5. Rescue

Lost

Sorry it took so long to update! I have been busy. I hope you like it!

Thanks to all my kind reviewers I owe you all.

(One note the heart is still with the guardians)

Chapter 5

Will ran frantically all over the ally-way looking for Verity, behind the dustbins and boxes. The others were still in shock.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean _what happened? _We got thrashed that's what happened!"

"Guys…"

"Well why do it? I mean come on we are not after them at the moment!"

"Guys…"

"We have to get you guys to the hospital or something."

"GUYS! Verity's gone!" Will yelled over them tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean!" Caleb left Cornelia's side and grabbed Will's arms shaking her.

"What! Where is she, she has to be here!" All the girls were shocked to say the least.

"Let's go back to Grandma. Maybe she can help us." Hay Lin suggested timidly. Cornelia limped towards the rest of the group, Irma helping her.

"I think Corny here needs the hospital now…" The others looked at the pair to see blood rushing out of Cornelia's right leg and arm. Also a small line was making its way down her face.

"Oh my…"

It had been 2 hours since the guardians arrived at the hospital; they had all been treated, Irma having a small bump on the head and a grazed knee. Taranee only had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and legs which had been cleaned and covered. Caleb and Hay Lin both had large cuts on their arms; Hay Lin also had a gash in her left leg which was covered by a large bandage. Caleb had bruised his ribs and had bandages wrapped round his chest. Will didn't have many wounds a bruise here and there but looked the worse, her eyes held tears that were silently rolling down her cheeks watching the door.

All the girls' parents apart from Will's had arrived almost 2 hours ago but none had left because the rest of the girls wouldn't leave until Cornelia was finished. The earth guardian had been rushed into a side room to be treated everyone was worried for her. _What's going to happen to her what if she's so bad that her mom and dad never let us hang out again? She is like one of our strongest fighters, if only I had used the heart faster maybe she would be ok and Verity would be here too. _Will kept thinking until the door opened ad the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale?"

"Yes, doctor how is she?"

"Not as bad as first thought. She only has a mild concussion and a few cuts the one on her arm was the worst, it needed 20 stitches." Everyone sighed with relief.

"But we will need to keep her in over night for observation. If you would follow me Mr. Hale, Mrs. Hale." The rest of the guardians were about to leave thinking it was ok now. Will waited around hoping to be able to go and see her, Caleb also was waiting.

"See you guys later."

"Bye, be careful." Hay Lin walked out with Taranee and her parents. Irma hugged Will and whispered that it would be ok. After they had left, Will continued to watch the door not even looking up at Caleb as he paced. Soon Cornelia's parents came back in and saw the pair.

"We have to go but could you go in and keep her company for a little while?" Mrs. Hale asked Will touching her shoulder. She looked up at her and nodded. With that all four went into the room that Cornelia was in.

She was sitting up in the bed resting but when the door opened she opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Hi mom, dad hey guys." Her voice was a bit quiet; her parents lent in and gave her a small kiss.

"Sorry hun we have to go, but Will and Caleb will be here to look after you." They left soon after, the room was silent until.

"I'm sorry." The blond looked up at Will.

"Why?"

"I should have used the heart faster so you could protect yourselves." She looked at Cornelia.

"I let every one get hurt and Verity kidnapped." No one knew what to say.

"Don't worry Will we'll get her back." Cornelia lent forward and took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. Will looked up at her and smiled.

After the ice had been broken they spoke about anything and everything till a nurse told them to leave.

"Bye text me when you get out so we can you know." Will gave her a hug and wink. Caleb gave her a kiss on the cheek. And they left together. As they walked home together they didn't talk to each other or even look at each other.

"Bye Caleb meet us tomorrow at midnight at the park." Caleb looked at the red head.

"We are going to get Verity back one way or the other." She stats with such conviction in her voice that Caleb didn't doubt her at all. Will started to climb the fire escape that lends to her room.

"Why are you…?"

"My astral drop is home and my mom won't know what is going on if I am at the door and in my room." Caleb nodes and walks away his head down.

Will looks in her room to see the other Will at her desk looking into space her math books covering the space on the desk. She opened the window and said

"Astral drop!" The second Will disappeared in a flash of light and Will was on her own again. Being to tried to even think she just dropped onto her bed and went to sleep.

_Light go away! Wait light?_ Will shot up and looked around it was 9am Sunday morning. She grabbed her head; she had a large headache so she went into the bathroom to take some pain killers. As she looked in the mirror her reflection stared back at her. Her red hair was stuck up her normal tan skin looked pale and sickly and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Will breakfast! I heard you get up so come and eat!" Will went into the kitchen to get her breakfast. Her mother looked up and was surprised at how ill she looked.

"Honey are you ok? Have you got a bug?" She rushed over to the small teenager feeling her forehead and such.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm going back to bed." Susanne watched her retreating back with sad eyes. _Why can't she tell me what's really wrong. _Once Will was safely in her room see grabbed her cell phone and started to send out the time to meet at the front of they houses or apartment. Once that was done she closed her eyes to get some more rest.

When she opened her eyes again it was nearing nightfall. Will changed into some old torn at the knee jeans with a large white jumper over a black tank top. She went into the kitchen again, only to find her mom was nowhere to be seen! _I wonder where she is._ So will had something to eat and went to climb out the window just in case her mom came back.

"Pord lartsa" Once again there was another Will standing opposite her.

"Stay here I got to go." She waved to astral Will and went down the fire escape. She passed the large clock face it said it was 11pm. _Ok I got an hour to get the girls and meet Caleb._ It took a little while to get Taranee to agree to the plan but after that it was clear sailing.

Will, Irma Taranee and Hay Lin all got to Cornelia's apartment she was waiting for them.

"We left our drops with our parents but you can't come." Will told the tall blond.

"What I am so going with you! You need me…"

"Not to get even more hurt." But Cornelia was adamant she was coming too.

There all got to the park a little slower then Will would have liked but they had a few minutes to spare. They were waiting for Caleb with Cornelia was resting on a bench with Hay Lin who was steadying her. The other three were pacing waiting for the young rebel.

"Why the hell is he!"

"Will calm down I'm sure…"

"Calm down! The little girl who is my future is out there!" Will was fuming but she was mostly scared.

"Will, Verity is Caleb's child too I know he will be here soon." Cornelia spoke softly. Will sighed and dropped down next to her.

"Your right." There was a rustling above them and they screamed when a thing dropped down in front of them. It was Blunk.

"Hey Blunk where's Caleb?"

"Right here." They all turn to see the tall rebel leader coming towards them. Will stood up and started to poke his chest.

"Where were you? We were going to leave without you!" He was about to say something when a cry broke out.

"Guardians unite!" And in a flash of light they had transformed into the guardians of the veil. Will held out the heart and concentrated and a blue portal appeared. Caleb went first with Blunk at his heels. Taranee and Hay Lin flew into my portal next with Cornelia and Irma behind. Will watched them go in and ran after them.

They arrived in a large field that was due north of the city. You could just make out the shape of the houses and the large castle. Hay Lin flew off to inspect the area to make sure no one was around.

"All clear!" They flew (Irma and Taranee carrying Caleb and Hay Lin carrying Blunk.) to the edge of the city, sneaking into a passage way that leads to the Infinite city. Once inside they were met by Aldarn and about 13 other rebels.

"Why are you here my friend? You are not due till next week."

"Phobos has my daughter." Once they had fully explained the rebels quickly told Caleb of the movements of the guards in the east wing of the castle.

"Phobos must be holding Verity there." Bringing out maps of the castle and it passages they devised a plan of entry.

"Hay Lin you blast this passage with 5 rebels and Irma. Taranee you take the rest though the main entrance into the throne room." The two teams got ready to leave.

"Cornelia, Will and I will take this route to sneak Verity out."

All of the guardians and rebels snuck towards the castle. Caleb indicated to Taranee to start the attack. Taking the mass of rebels she flew up and fired two large powerful balls into the courtyard. Amidst the chaos the fire guardian had burnt the gateways open but there many guards waiting for them. The prince had been expecting them.

Nodding to Caleb the air and water guardians left with the rebels. To go to an entrance that the guards had left to help fight the rebels. The three left went to an entrance that was thought to be abandoned by all.

"Ok eww! This is soo gross!" Cornelia wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell. Will nodded in agreement all Caleb did was roll his eyes and mutter. _Girls._ Finally they arrived in the east wing of the castle, walking along the pictures grew more and more disturbing.

"Which room is it?"

"I don't know."

"Lot of good you are!" Will looked in a few rooms many being empty apart from furniture. In one was a portrait of the past king and queen with a young boy.

"Hey look at this!" Cornelia yelled to the others.

"What? Have you found Verity?"

"No, but look at this picture." All three looked at the large portrait.

"That's Phobos's parents."

"You mean…"

"Yeah that's him." The smiling face of the six year old looking at them, haunting them with his eyes.

"Hard to believe that he's the guy we have to fight."

"Let's move on." They continue to look in the rooms, until they come to a room that was empty. They were about to leave when something caught Caleb's eye. He bent down and picked it up it was a hair band.

"Guy's have a look at this." He held it up and Will took it from him looking at it closely.

"This is Verity's! I put it on her yesterday!" There were loud explosions downstairs hurrying towards the fight they saw that with the help of the three guardians they were holding they own.

Caleb was picked up by Will they flew towards the others. Cornelia sent the tables at the guards knocking them back. Hay Lin and Irma combined they powers and froze the guards to the right of the rebels. Once they saw the tables move and vines from outside wrap up the creatures that were known as the guards. They knew they were back flying towards them, leaving the rebels to fight off the guards. Together they flew towards the throne room.

The door was locked so Hay Lin blew it off it hinges. Cedric was waiting for them he slammed his tail onto the ground missing the group barely. Irma shot a stream of water into his face. Yelling and cursing loudly he fell back, only to get burned by Taranee and the fire ball she shot under him.

"Now where is she?" Will yells at him Caleb had his sword at his neck. (Will is still holding him!) But before he could spill the beans on her location they was a clapping coming from behind them. Prince Phobos was clapping as he walked into the light.

"Well done you have beaten my best but I want the girl." Dropping Caleb he ran over to the taller man (Yeah right!) sword in front of him.

"Give her back!"

"I'm sorry but I can't I need her." He fired a flash of yellow which pushed Caleb back into the wall. Cornelia held her hands to the ground bringing forth vines to wrap round Phobos. But he killed the plants with a flick of his wrist; Taranee hovered over him and shoot a flamethrower at him. He pushed the flames away and towards the other guardians, jumping out of the way Irma used her water power to fire bubbles at him. Not doing much damage it distracted him long enough for Cornelia's vines to trap him. Unable to move his hands he could not make the plants leave his body.

"Now will you tell us where Verity is?" But before he could answer a voice spoke out.

"He does not have her I do."

That's it sorry it's short the next one will be longer! But review if you want me to continue!


	6. Rescue p2

Once again it is a short chapter but it was more a part two of rescue. I am really grateful to all those who have read my story and even more to people who have reviewed my work. So read it and review it thank you!

Chapter six

They all turn to see a tall figure in the shadows; they were wearing a long black cloak. The hood covered the person's face, in their arms there was Verity unconscious.

"Verity! Give her back to us right now!" Will ran over only to freeze on the spot.

"Now, now little guardian no need for that." The shadow glided into the light, removing the hood that guarded the identity of the person.

It was a creature very much like the oracle. Her face was pale green with red and blue markings, her eyes were black with swirls of white. The creature held the small girl and stroked her hair.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Caleb ran forward his sword raised but was stopped with a flick of her wrist. The others ready their attacks hovering in midair.

"Now we wouldn't want to hit the child would we?" The lowered the attacks but they weren't on the ground. Prince Phobos looked at her glaring he tried to look intimidating but failed. So he just spoke to her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Now my prince is that how you would speak to a great powerful being like me? But if you must know, I am known as the puppeteer. I have more power in my little finger then you go in your whole kingdom and more then you could dream of." Irma shot a stream of water at her aiming at her head. All the ancient one did was raise her hand and froze it. It fell to the ground harmless.

"But how?"

"You really think you could stop me? I have been ruling Meridian for many years now…"

"I am the prince I rule here!" The puppeteer merely shakes her head and walked towards Will.

"Foolish boy! I have been controlling you to get the heart!" She strokes Will's cheek.

"But I don't need it now that I have the girl. Thank you my prince for falling for my plan."

"What plan what are you talking about?" Cornelia yelled at her.

"Why my plan of getting the power of Kandrakhar what else? It was once a powerful kingdom now just a necklace but still powerful. But now I have a child the only one who has the power without using the heart a rare find indeed." She turns towards Phobos and bowed mocking him.

"And you thought she would tell you about your sister. What a fool you are."

"Where is my sister?"

"Where is my friend?" She merely smiled.

Will was just starting to move and the others noticed but Caleb was still frozen.

"Well as nice it is to meet you all I really have to be off!" With that she went into the shadows and disappeared. All the guardians ran over to where she once stood to find her gone. They all turned to each other shocked Irma looked round to see Cedric gone, there was no trace of him but the prince still tried up.

"You guys princey boy is still here but snake butt has gone!" Irma yelled to the others.

"Well that's something I guess." Taranee said since she was the first to go over to the water guardian. Hay Lin who was helping Cornelia walk across the room, the earth guardian sat on the ground with Hay Lin steadying her.

"What should we do with him?" Hay Lin poked him in his head.

"Watch it you little…" He would have said more but Cornelia filled his mouth with leaves. The others laugh at the sight of the great prince Phobos trying to talk but couldn't not with all the leaves in his mouth. The only ones not laughing was the two standing where the keeper and rebel leader who were stood together looking like they were in shock.

Will was holding onto Caleb's arm hoping he would tell her that it didn't happen.

"Why is this happing to us, to her?" He looked into her watery brown eyes and held her close.

"I don't know." He whispered into her ear. The pair was being watched by sorrow filled eyes. Cornelia couldn't watch them for long and looked away; she was being watch by a pair of pale green eyes.

The pair returned to the main group, still holding on to each other. They were about to speak when they all here a loud crash outside.

"The rebels need our help!" The six guardians all took flight with Irma holding Phobos, Caleb followed on foot with his sword raised and ready. But the sight that greet them was a surprise, the rebels were holding they own. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the group with the prince tried up.

"Hay Lin blow them away!" Will yelled over to the air guardian. She nodes and fires a small whirlwind that went between the rebels and guards. Once that was done the rebels retreated and the whirlwind grew in power and blew all of them back.

"Let's get outta here!" Hay Lin flew right pasted all the rebels and blew away anyone who got in the way.

Once out of the castle grounds every one relaxed to a point.

"We should be getting back home. Will you all be ok?" Hay Lin asked the rebels. They all nodded and started to walk off back towards the Infinite city.

"What should we do with him?" Irma asked indicating to the young man wrapped in vines.

"We should lock him up!" One rebel yelled over their shoulder.

"No we will take him to earth to keep an eye on him." Will told the rest of the girls and Caleb. Opening a portal and going though arriving in Caleb's apartment. In his lounge to be more accurate.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we will keep him here."

"WHAT? No way I refuse to have him here!" Will rolled her eyes along with Irma.

"Stop being a baby!" With that said the two dragged him into the bath room.

"Now stay here or we will…" Irma looked around, her eyes lit up when she saw it. She picks up the pair of scissors from the self above the sink and waves it in the mans face.

"We will cut your hair!" Fear flashed across his face, he shook his head trying to back away. _Wow he is really a wimp when it comes to his hair._ Irma thought as she and Will left the pale haired man tried up in the bath room. In the lounge the others sat around the room. Cornelia and Taranee sat on the sofa and Hay Lin sat on the arm chair. Caleb was in the kitchen getting drinks like the good host he was trying to be.

Irma sat next to Taranee and Will went into the kitchen to see Caleb busying himself with getting drinks.

"Hey." Will heard herself whisper to him as she grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze. He turned to look at her and tried to smile at her but it came out as a small half smile.

"We will get her." He nodded in understanding and finished getting the drinks and rushed out of the room.

After the drinks the girls and Caleb were talking about what they should do with Phobos, Verity and the puppeteer.

"We should take turns watching him. Just to make sure he can't do anything." The others agreed and then all pointed to each other about who should get first watch.

"I think Cornelia shouldn't she should go home and rest." At this Cornelia stood up and spoke out.

"I should think I am more then capable to watch an annoying prince…"

"Who has a fear of getting his hair cut! Kinda like you." The blond and the rest of the group glared at the bouncy brunette. Who shrunk back into the sofa trying to turn invisible.

"Like I was saying, I am more then capable to handle him! If it comes down to it I will threaten him with the scissors."

"Ok then you can have first watch since who are so capable." Caleb and the others smirked.

"But I didn't mean…fine I will do it." She hung her head and walked into the bath room. The others watched her go and turned to each other.

"Ok one problem down two to go. What can we do about the puppeteer her powers were way to strong for us."

"Yeah you saw how she froze Will."

"We should talk to grandma she may know what to do." Hay Lin suggested.

"No we have to do this on our own. One day we may not have Mrs. Lin to help us." Will tried to reason with Hay Lin, who looked hurt and Taranee gave her a squeeze. She smiled in thanks.

"Anyway did you see how Will was starting to move and the creeping puppeteer left in a hurry." The others nodded remembering but Will looked at the clock and told the girls.

"Guys you should get back home it's late." Looking at the clock it was almost 5 am.

"Or early depends on how you look at it." Irma joked but no one laughed Will smiled a sad smile but that was it. They stood up and got ready to leave. When there was a flash of pink light similar to the one Verity had appeared from.

Meanwhile in the bath room Cornelia was about to kill the annoying prince. She was standing there against the door watching him when he tells her.

"I saw them too."

"Saw who?"

"You know who. The leader of the rebels and the keeper of the heart."

"What about them?" The blond turned to face the now smirking Phobos.

"I saw how they were and so do you. They are falling for each other and you can't bear it."

"I would stop if I were you. You don't know anything!" Cornelia took a step towards the wrapped up prince.

"You are our prisoner and you should remember that!"

"It's killing you isn't it? You hate them for this, for breaking your heart."

"Shut up!" She grabs the scissors and shoves them in his face.

"Or I will use these to cut your pretty little hair off!" She felt empowered when she saw the fear in his eyes but then she remembered the painting of the boy. _What happened to him? What happened to that little boy? _

"You wouldn't use them your to good. But not good enough for your boyfriend, who chose a tomboy red head over you." He knew he was getting to her.

"I think that maybe that little was all a set up by that creature the puppeteer. It would make sense why he would even consider leaving you. You are every thing the keeper isn't, tall elegant and blond." He started to ramble on and it was getting on Cornelia's nerves and she snapped.

"That's it if you don't shut it I will get Caleb in here! He wont hesitate to cut your hair or anything else he finds fit." She smirked right back at him. He was about to retort when the flash of pink light stopped him mid sentence.

"Aw young love isn't it grand." A voice rang out. It was from a tall red head; who was standing there. Her hands on her hips and a full smirk on her lips.

The other guardians and Caleb ran over and stopped when there saw the woman. They stopped short of her and stared wide eyed at her. The woman turned to look at them and smiled.

"Hi guys!"

"Err who are you?" Will asked. The woman walked over her mid back red hair swung over her shoulder as she walked her outfit was tight leather pants and a cloth tunic with a belt holding a sword. Her boots clicked on the floor as she walked over to them.

"Why I'm you. And I want my daughter back."

That's it for now hope you liked it and remember to review it!


	7. Meeting again

Lost chapter 7- Meeting again.

Will stared wide eyed at the new comer. This woman who claimed she was Will stood at about 5'8 and had what looked like a warriors outfit on.

"Wait if you're Will and you're Will how can you both be here?" Irma asked pointing to both of them.

"Simply because I need to be here. But…" The older held out her hand and the heart appeared.

"Believe me now?" Cornelia whipped her head around and asked bluntly.

"What are you doing here looking like that!" She shakes her head and points at her from head to foot.

"You don't really look like you belong here." Older Will smiled at the now shorter blond.

"I'm sorry but I dress like this at home and you don't really think when you lose your daughter." She walked past the blond and stood in front of the pale haired male.

"It weird I don't remember you being tied up in Caleb's bathroom." She shook her head and walked passed all the others.

"Where is Verity?" The others looked at each other nervously.

"Well the thing about that is, she's gone."

"Wait what did you say?" The older Will advanced onto the guardians; they cowered from her as her eyes were glowing with pink energy.

"Well this freak called the puppeteer got her."

"What?" She yelled her voice echoing though out the apartment.

After they explained what had been going on for the last couple of days older Will just collapse into the armchair. Holding her head in her hands she started to mutter to herself. She then stood up and walked around the room, everyone was watching her.

"The puppeteer where have I heard that before? Oh yeah she is the sister to the oracle wants the power of Kandrakhar. But why don't I remember her?" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes thinking hard.

"But you know who she is so why don't you know her?" Caleb asked this Will.

"She was in one of the books that were written by us but no one knows how that begun."

"Wow we wrote a book?" Hay Lin asked with wide eyes. Will smiles at the Asian girl.

"We actually wrote two or three books of spells creatures and our battles. And you are the one who looks after them." Hay Lin had very wide eyes and then snapped out of it and started to jump around. But she then stopped suddenly

"Wait what about grandma?" The future Will looked down and wouldn't meet their eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now; right now I really think I should be getting Verity back and get back to my home." That worried them a little this Will looked like she was hiding a lot from them.

Older Will turned her back on them. She walked to the Prince.

"Why is he tried in your bathroom?" But it wasn't Caleb who answered it was Phobos.

"Why do you care!"

"Ohh testy guess we haven't collared you yet." She closed the door. The others were giving her the weirdest looks.

"What?" She looked at them; Irma was the one to speak up.

"Err, you said collared him? What did you mean by that?"

"That is for me to know you not to." The older Will went to leave but was stopped by Cornelia.

"Wait you can't go like that!"

"Why not?"

"You look like you come from medieval times. And its winter you will freeze."

"Oh right." She replied as she looked out at the frost covered window. She removed her belt that held her sword and started to remove her tunic when.

"Wait you can't undress here in front of us!"

"Why not I have a vest top under this?" Then once she had removed the article of clothing she now looked more normal.

"You're still going to freeze." The fire guardian noted.

"Right, Caleb can I borrow one of your coats the one from Meridian will do." Caleb still didn't trust this Will, handed her his brown trench coat.

"Thanks. So how do I look?" Giving them a twirl.

"You look fine let's go."

"And where is that?"

"To grandmas." Nodding the older red head followed Hay Lin out along with the other guardians and Caleb.

"Behave our little prince."

"Wait we can't leave him alone here."

"And what would you suggest Taranee?" The fire wielder looked nervous and muttered.

"wre tkt weh ufs."

"What was that?"

"We should take him with us. You know so he can't do any damage." The others didn't look that convinced but the future Will smiled and raced into the bedroom and out into the bathroom.

A few minutes later after much shouting like.

"What are you doing stop that!"

"Oh stop being a baby! I am a mother to boys; I have seen it all before! So off it goes!"

Finally Will stepped out followed by…no one.

"Where is he?" Rolling her eyes the woman went back in and dragged the prince out.

"Wow he looks good!" And he did he still had long hair but was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with a few buttons undone so you could see the white under shirt. He also had some jeans on that seemed to fit.

"I don't know how you earth people dress like this it is so tight fitting!" Pulling him along the group of seven made they way to the Lin's restaurant. But as they were walking Will asked Cornelia how she got that cut on her head, after telling them what happened Will (future) hit Phobos upside his head.

Stepping inside the restaurant Phobos made a, _what were they thinking._ Sort of noise. Yan Lin walked out though the back door into the main restaurant carrying a tray of food, upon seeing the group with the two extra members the old woman dropped the tray she was carrying. People turned to the woman and stared, but she was two busy looking at the two new people.

Hay Lin and Taranee guided her into the back then down to the basement the rest following. Caleb and little Will dragging the prince down with them then shoving him onto the bed.

"Well at least its better then the bathroom." Yan Lin raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't wanna know." The older Will grabbed the woman into a hug saying.

"Oh Grandma Lin I haven't seen you in a pastling age!" Hugging the young woman back.

"That's nice." But over her shoulder she mouthed 'Who's this?'

"Grandma it's Will." Letting go of her she looked at her more closely.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Verity."

"And why is he here?" Phobos was being held in place by a hand on his shoulder by Cornelia.

"Long story." Leading her to a seat Yan Lin said to Future Will.

"I have time."

That's it for now sorry it's really short but been really busy. Hope you all liked it.


	8. The spell part one

This is the next one hope you like it!

Lost Chapter 8.

The group were all talking in the basement of the Lin family restaurant telling the old woman what had been going on in the last day or so.

"So that brings us to you Grandma Lin. We need your help." The old woman who had been silent though out sighed deeply.

"Unfortunately I cannot help you."

"Cannot or will not?" Future Will snipped at her. She stood up glaring.

"I need your help, they need your help and we both know you know what would help."

"I will not al…"

"Always be here to guild you. Yeah I have heard it all before! And guess what, it's true! You won't be here all the time but you should help us now while you can!" The older Will backed away.

"You will leave us alone, not prepared for what lays ahead. Maybe you can tell them now please." Her eyes watered up, the rest of the group watched unsure of what to do. Grandma Lin also stood up and pulled out a small book from her sleeve. Handing it over to the taller woman she walked across the room.

Looking at what Yan Lin had given her, it was a small handwritten book just the size of an A3 piece of paper and as thick as a novel. Upon looking closer at the book it seemed to be a journal of some sorts.

"How can this help us?"

"It was the journal of Ophelia the air guardian. She was one of the original set of guardians. They themselves fought the puppeteer and won, so you may find something." And with that she walked up back to the customers in the restaurant.

Future Will handed the book over to Taranee, knowing that she was the best choice to read this.

Taranee started to flick though the brown leather bound book, she walked over to the chair where the older leader had once sat. The tall red-head now started to pace and the small one went over to the beaded haired girl to help look though it. The rest were sitting around looking anxious. That is apart from a pale long haired man who was relaxing on the bed being watched carefully by the earth guardian and the rebel leader.

"It says here that it was the mage who gave these guardians the heart." Taranee stated as she read.

"Well that must have been weird, you know." Every one turned to Irma who went on to say.

"Well the mage isn't the most normal thing people on earth see."

"You fool. Every one knows that two of them came from Meridian." This came from the prince on the bed but instead of F. Will hitting him it was Cornelia who hit him. He started to pout and her eyes soften but she didn't say any thing.

"Any way there is also a part that says that they didn't have a full team for almost a year!"

"I don't wish to be rude but can we skip ahead? You know to the puppeteer." Asked the still pacing 26 year old. The two who were looking though it nodded still a bit scared of her, even though it was still they friend.

Soon everything was quiet and Caleb was taking this time to look around him. His eyes fell on the future keeper of the heart, who was leaning against a support beam watching the pair read. The rebel leader watched her part of him didn't trust her, the other part wanted to watch her for totally different reason. It was because of the way she stood tall and proud like a true warrior. Also she had longish red hair, though it wasn't as long as Cornelia's and the way her cloths hugged her in all the right places. Sure their Will was ok to look at but wasn't as warrior like as the other Will but that might be a good thing.

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out, he took in the rest of the group. Hay Lin was sitting on some boxes watching everyone too but she had a glint in her eyes that reminded him of when she thinks of designs of clothing for them. Irma was on the floor writing some thing. Being unable to see what she was writing he went over behind her but making it look like he didn't care. When he saw it he realised it wasn't writing but a drawing.

It was nowhere near as good as anything Hay Lin would do but it was clear, the picture was of two long haired people holding hands or something. He couldn't see clearly because of Irma's hand. But when he looked to where she was looking it almost fell over.

Cornelia and that pinhead Phobos sitting next to each other, sure they weren't doing any thing that would suggest they were attracted to each other but then again. Caleb's head was spinning from all this _I need to sit down_.

Future Will was angry with herself. _If only I hadn't let Verity out of my sight then everything would be alright. Or if I had gone and got her as soon as I found out who had her, she might be in my arms right now. _A small tear slide down her face.

"Guy's I think we have found something." Every one turned to the fire guardian who blushed under every ones gaze.

"It's was an entrapment spell that was to last for 50 generations."

"Look right here it says that it was so powerful it took 2 days to regain their strength." Will said pointing to a part over Taranee's shoulder.

"Please remove your arm from my line of sight."

"Oh sorry." She pulled her arm back.

"Now where was I?"

"Boring us with your talking. Ow!" Phobos was rubbing his head and Irma was whistling innocently.

"Could you all calm down!" Every body nodded to the fire wielder.

"Right, now where was I? Right it's a spell but it isn't written here. But there is a guidance spell. It looks simple but I may scare the customers away so I suggest we go to the training spot."

Every one was getting up apart from the prince he just sat there smirking.

"Oh don't think we are going to leave you behind!" Future Will snapped at him. She bent over to her younger self and whispered in her ear something.

"Really that would work?" F. Will smirks evilly as the younger one steps over to Phobos, holding out the heart she chanted.

"Partlish couten silisto." As she finished the chant a pink ring appeared between herself and Phobos.

"What is that thing?" He tried to move out of the way but F. Will pushed him back down.

"Now concentrate." Will closed her eyes and there was a flash and now around his neck if a dark pink collar.

"What have you done you bi…owwww!"

"Oh that? It's a collar that will shock you every time you think of something bad." Replied P. Will who was now smirking and looking like her future self. It kept shocking him every five minutes and every time it did the girls snickered slightly.

They dragged him to their normal training spot under the bridge.

"I haven't been here in ages!" Future Will yells as she slides down the slope to under the red bridge.

"This is where the great guardians train?" Phobos asks with great distaste in his voice. Rolling their eyes the rest of the group followed the older woman's lead and slip down to join her.

"We need to transform for the spell." Taranee stated.

"Guardians unite!" And in a flash of light their had transformed into the powerful guardians of the veil. Taranee placed the book on the ground open; the five girls stood around it and placed their left hand in above the book and started to chant.

"We call upon the guardians past to guild us in this darkness hour. With your powers bound to day, we call you to us now to make the darkness pay."

Their symbols appeared above them and a wind picked up pushing the three on lookers away. There was a bright light that was almost blinding all of them.

When it cleared they saw five teenagers standing there.

"You summoned us?"

That's over with for now the new characters Bios are the chapter. Please review this!


	9. The COVEN Bios

Ok I know people may of heard his used before and I am sorry but it was the best one. I chose different names and such.

These are the bios for the guardians of C.O.V.E.N. It will help that you read them to get an idea of who these people are.

C is for Catrine

Nickname: Cat

Age: 20

Element: Earth.

Appearance: Long silky hair that is pulled up into a bun with pink ribbons holding it up. She has dark tan skin with olive green eyes.

Height: 5'9

Anything else about her: Has a scar on her right palm from one of their first battles.

Bio: She is the oldest of these guardians and adores playing with kids. She is half Spanish and has a slight accent to go along with it. She is a peaceful sort of woman and prefers to talk things out then to fight. She is best friends with Veneshia.

Special powers: Cause's earthquake when angered or upset. Can grow plants at any time.

Past cloths: Long blue dress with dark blue ribbons tying it up. It has a pattern at the bottom of dark blue dots.

Present cloths: Cut off light blue jean skirt and black tights. With light blue snow boots and a dark blue almost black jumper with a pink tank top under it.

Guardian outfit: Long blue slightly baggy trousers with slipper style shoes. Her pink top was long sleeved and showed a lot of stomach off.

O is for Ophelia.

Nickname: Lia

Age: 17

Element: Air

Appearance: Wavy straw blond hair that brushed her shoulders. It was pulled back by a green band. She had chocolate brown eyes with thick black lashes. She had freckles across her nose and her hands and feet looked a little on the large side.

Height: 5'2

Bio: She is angry at the world and doesn't talk to many people due to the fact she was attacked by a group of traders when she was young. She happens to be the youngest of the group and is babied a bit by the others. She really hates that she gets on with Nat and Eddie because they don't make her talk or baby her.

Special powers: Yelling that blows people away and able to fly even out of guardian form.

Past Cloths: Light brown skirt with a dark brown corset over a white shirt. She also wears brown boots.

Present cloths: Black dress over jeans and grey sneakers. Over her hair she had a white hat.

Guardian: Blue shorts with green and blue stockings and knee high stiletto heeled boots. A pink frock coat that is done up to under her chest that falls open to the floor. She also had blue fingerless gloves that reach above her elbows.

V is for Veneshia.

Nickname: V

Age: 19

Element: Water

Appearance: Dark brown hair done up in a pony tail with a pink clip in her hair that keeps her bangs out of her eyes. She has large amber eyes which was a bit to large for her face. High cheek bones and a slightly pointed chin. She has slightly tanned skin she is of Asian descent.

Height: 5'5

Anything else: Non identical twin to Natalia

Bio: Calm and goes with the flow of things. She is a bit of a book worm and likes not to get into conversations but always listens in. She is a bit of a smarty pants and fights with Nat a lot. Her eyes were some times glassy to look at but she never is out of it.

Special powers: Her glares freezes water particles in the air and turns it cold and may freeze people and things. Can also calm people down by touching them.

Past cloths: Pink and red outfit made of silk like material. With gold jewellery like bangles and necklaces.

Present Cloths: Long white skirt with a purple t-shirt and a long sleeved white top under it.

Guardian: Long pink shorts with blue and green socks that go just above her ankles. Sneakers and a pink tank top with blue driving gloves.

E is for Edwina.

Nickname: Eddie

Age: 18

Element: Heart/energy.

Appearance: Small build with sickly pale skin. That is made worse by her rust coloured hair. Which is wild and curly then it is pulled back into a ponytail like bun. She has blue grey eyes with thick black lashes around them. She has a small nose and mouth with a few freckles across her nose and cheeks that were noticeable against her pale skin.

Height: 5'1

Bio: She is the leader but is open to ideas from others. She can be hyper one minute and timid the next. Has always preferred animals to humans so she has few friends. She is shy to those she doesn't know and friendly to those she does know.

Special powers: Can speak to animals and drain energy from any living thing.

Past cloths: A plain green dress that fell to her ankles.

Present cloths: Long jean skirt with white snow boots and a jade green off the shoulders jumper.

Guardian: Short blue skirt. The boots reach mid calf with the stockings going above her knees. She wears a pink strapless top that reaches her skirt and separate bell sleeves and a blue choker.

N is for Natalia

Nickname: Nat

Age: 19

Element: Fire

Appearance: Short dark brown almost black hair that falls below her ears. She has two blue clips on one side of her hair. She also has dark amber eyes that fitted her face perfectly. She also had the same cheek bones like her sisters. Her skin tone was also was the same as Veneshia's.

Height: 5'5

Bio: She is the opposite of her sister; she is a hot head that always wants to get things over and done with. She has no tact at all and always speaks her mind that can sometimes get her in trouble. She enjoys fighting with her sister and Cat at times. But will always stand up for her, as she is the older of the two twins.

Special powers: Melt things when she touches things and she can read minds.

Past cloths: Blue and red outfit seemlier to that of her sister's but no jewellery being worn.

Present cloths: Black zip up hoodie and a red lace trim vest top. A short black and blue puffy skirt. Also she wears fish net tights and old army boots.

Guardian: Long pink skirt that falls to the floor, ankle boots that bunch up at the ankle. Her top is blue long sleeved top that each sleeve added at a point. It also had a v dip all the way down to the bottom of the top and a lot of stomach was showing.

Ok the next chapter should be up soon. But review please!


	10. Training Days

Sorry for the super long wait but I have been super busy but I hope this is an ok chapter.

Chapter 9

"What happened? Who are you?" Irma was really confused at the appearance of these women who stood in a line apart from one who was in the air. And they weren't even in guardian form, if they were guardians that is; they looked at who spoke and the tallest stepped forward and smiled softly speaking with a slight Spanish accent.

"'Ello I am Catrine the earth guardian and you must be the present guardians. 'Ow can we 'elp you?" She tossed her blue dress behind her; the younger guardians were grapping like fish. Cornelia swayed almost fainting but Will grabbed her arm steadying her, future Will raised an eyebrow thinking _great more trouble._ One of the girls turned to look at her doing a mix of a glare and curiosity.

The girl in the air came down and really glared at them but the one in pink and red touched her arm and she calmed down slightly.

"Maybe you should tell us why you're here and who's who?" Caleb suggested at the girls dressed in dresses. They turned to the young man who had spoken and the one who had calmed the flying girl asked everyone.

"Ok, I'm guessing you don't realise what the spell did fully?" When they saw they heads shake their heads she sighed to herself and told them that the spell made images of them to train the guardians to defeat the puppeteer. Then they introduced themselves to the present guardians.

"Now I know the puppeteer is back but why are there two versions of you?" The water guardian asked little Will.

"She is my future self her daughter has been kidnapped by the puppeteer and so she came here to get her home." Future Will stood next to Caleb and Phobos waiting for them to train the younger version of herself and her friends.

After a little while of talking about the strengths and weakness of the present guardians they got to work. The past guardians transformed and took the same elements as they own to train.

With Cat and Cornelia they were using vines to duel with each other but Cat was able to control about ten while Cornelia was having trouble fully controlling four. So she was losing the fight and Cat looked worried at the blond who was panting and her stitches were coming loose.

"Veneshia come here please." The water wielder flew over to the earth pair with Irma following.

"Can you please heal our friend here?"

"Sure!" Cornelia was taken into a bubble of water that was soothing and healing her wounds that she had gotten from the attack two days ago. When she was let out she looked over her body feeling stronger then ever.

"How did you do that?" Irma was surprised at what her predecessor could do.

"Oh that? I found with my water powers it was easier to heal then to fight. If you want I could train you some." Veneshia told the younger water guardian, who nodded and drag her away to train some more and get a grip of this water healing bubble.

Natalia was throwing fireballs left and right at poor Taranee, the slightly nervous guardian was having too dodge all of the fireballs and she didn't have time to attack herself.

"Taranee you must be faster at throwing your attacks or use your fire to create a Smokey area to hide and recover." Her pink skirt was blowing in the wind as she stared down at the panting guardian. Taranee glared at her and fired two balls that Nat dodged and retaliated with a flamethrower, Taranee flew up to get away but was having trouble.

"Come on little lady lets go!" She yelled up chasing her into the air.

In the air also was the two air guardians Hay Lin who was blowing a razor shape wind at the other guardian. She was taking it by sending out similar waves of air at her, they were equal in strength but Ophelia seemed to be holding back a lot.

"Hay Lin please don't tell me that's all you have?" The older girl smirked at the Chinese girl glared and sent a surprise attack which knocked her back a little.

"Now that's more like it!" 'Lia smiled at the other girl who was worried by the glint in her eye, soon a small hurricane was blowing between her hands and it was sent loose on Hay Lin entrapping her.

"Try and get out of it control it!" She yelled out to the struggling Hay Lin. Upon hearing her yells Hay Lin tried to control the rushing winds and seemed to have no luck in doing so but slowly the winds died down and she dispersed them. Ophelia was impressed at the young girl's spirit.

"Good job now let's work on creating that power for yourself." So the pair went back to work flying around high above the others.

The last pair was Edwina and Will who were trying to get Will to use and energy beam but she couldn't get it. Future Will and the two males were watching them, the older Will was embarrassed that she couldn't do it.

"Little me try and feel a sword in your hands." Everyone looks at the tall red head.

"Why should I do that?" The younger one asked.

"Because of this." She holds out her hand and all the energy around her hand came together to form a sword of pulsing pink energy. Phobos backs away slightly since it is so close to his face.

"Watch it brat!"

"Hey I saw that birthmark and let's say I am not afraid of telling everyone about it!" Snapped the future leader. The princes pale green eyes widened and he nodded not wanting to anger the woman further especially when she had that sword in her hand.

"Good! Now mini me try it." The younger or present Will looked hard at the sword and pictured it in her hand. She continued to picture the pink energy sword until she heard a grasp and felt a warm powerful energy in her hand. Looking down she saw the same sword in her hand, Edwina was really surprised and impressed at the power of her first sword.

"That looks pretty strong." She spoke in her rather quite voice.

"Let's test it." Future Will gripped her sword tight and charged at her younger self who tried to defend herself by blocking her attack but being the same person both Will's knew what the other was doing and were evenly matched apart from the power and the practice the older version had.

In the end little Will's energy burned out and all the future guardians were on the ground resting to weak to move. All the past and one future guardian looked down at them shaking their heads.

"We have a really long way to go."

So the past guardians trained our set for a week every day they sent their astral forms to school and home while they trained. Even Caleb was training with the toughly shocked Phobos, who was learning to relax and think nicer thoughts about earth.

It was after a long training session that a plan was formed about saving Verity and stopping the puppeteer for good. It was Caleb who took the lead with his skills as a rebel leader he had read all he could on the puppeteer and asked for some help from the past guardians.

"Ok we will attack tomorrow at three a clock the first step is we let the past water, earth air and fire attack then the second team of the small elements if the first team get frozen. I will be backing you up with the other rebels when we can. Future and our Will will get Verity out of there with Edwina for backup then we destroy her for good." Phobos was impressed he too would help but he thought they would be fine with out him. Everyone else knew the plan and were ready for it. All that big Will could think of was; _don't worry Verity I am coming to get you._

Ok that's it I have two more chapters to go then I would have finished this story!


	11. The last Battle

Wow this one was fast in writing and I hope people enjoy this one!

Chapter 10

The group of eleven guardians, a few rebels and a bored Prince went back into Meridian to fight to get Verity back to her mom and her own time. Knowing the plan the three leaders went off to the underground of the ancient palace that had once been her power point.

It was now old and rubble with it looking more like a dump then a powerful palace. The rest of the group split into three teams the first was the past guardians who were being led by Cat. The earth guardian raised her hand and a large plant rose up and made a good hiding place for the others till it was their time to attack. So the present guardians and the rebels hid, Phobos was dragged with the older wiser guardians of the veil.

"You have to come when I send up a burst of flames ok?" Nat whispers to the waiting group.

"Yeah we understand good luck." Irma whispered back and winking and the now smiling group, the younger ones had really grown on them and this would be a tough fight for even an experienced warrior. So they went into the building with Phobos dragging his feet.

"We need your help and those rebels would rather skin you alive rather then having you breathe the same air as them." The one who spoke was the fire guardian Phobos glared at woman who was dragging him along.

"Fine but only because I want my kingdom back no one else makes a fool out of me!" All the women roll their eyes and just smile to themselves.

"Are you sure it's not to impress a certain blond earth guardian?" The fire guardian

Nat nudged him. She heard his mind quickly and giggled as he fought with himself then as he threatens her and was shocked badly by the collar.

"Hush we are nearly there we need to be quite."

"Oh that's sweet being so thoughtful for little old me." They all turn around and face the creature that is floating behind them. Nat reacts quickly and fires a small flamethrower at her she tuts and sends it towards Cat who puts up a vine shield to protect herself. The shield stops the attack but it had burnt right though it.

"Aww crap!" 'Lia moaned at the sight of the shield and the puppeteer who was almost gloating as she stood in front of them. The puppeteer raises her arm and fires a bolt of pink energy.

"You are too late, I have her powers and I am invincible!" All the people around her fire attacks and she freezes them then sends out her own attacks that are barely blocked by Phobos.

"Thanks Phobos." Cat pants as an attack is blocked by his powers. The sliver haired man merely nods down to her and then fires a green beam at the puppeteer which gains her attention long enough for Ophelia to send a power gust of wind at her.

"This is boring." She flicks her wrist and sends them back flying.

"We need the others Nat send up the signal." Veneshia asked her twin who no matter how proud she was couldn't bear to see her sister in any form of pain. She sent out a large flamethrower into the air, the puppeteer looked at what you had done and spoke.

"That won't help you; you will be long dead before they get here." She sends a pulsing wave at them which was really hot and felt like they were burning their skin. The whole group screamed in pain as she laughed manically.

"Back off!" Yelled a voice along with a load of arrows and a jet of water hit her shield behind her. The rebel group and the other guardians froze in shock at how easy it had been for her to just repel the attack.

Taranee tried to send a fireball at her head while Hay Lin sent a gust of cold wind at her feet but both attacks were stopped. They didn't know what to do and Cornelia sent a load of vines to wrap around the woman's body but none got close enough to actually wrap around her.

"How can we beat her when we can't hit her?" Cornelia yells over the noise or people trying to hit her with arrows. The others went over to the injured people, helping them up and trying to hold out until the others save Verity. Caleb was making sure the rebels were doing ok but he was about to be hit by a beam of pink energy. It was heading straight for him.

"Caleb look out!"

While the fight had been going on Will both present and future along with the past keeper of the heart were looking for the small child that was missing. The trio were going down a small back passage that the other guardians had always known about and thought it would be the best way to find the young girl. Edwina was walking under the flying form of the older keeper who was looking around at the place. Turning to the smaller version Edwina asked her.

"What really going on? I mean why would the puppeteer take her your daughter?"

"She has some powers of the heart and from what we can gather that's what the puppeteer wants." She explains to the sickly looking leader. Her blue grey eyes widened in shock powers of the heart without being a guardian.

"No wonder she wants her, so that's why there are two of you." The past leader before never truly understood why the girl had been taken but why is she in the past, she still couldn't figure out.

"Future Will why or how did your daughter get to the past?"

The flying red head looked down and stared at the pair of faces below.

"I hate to be even more rude then normal but can you two zip it until I have Verity in my arms and we have defeated the puppeteer." She huffed and went back to fly off down the small back hall. Neither saw the tear sliding down her face or the fear in her eyes for the safety of her daughter.

The trio could hear the yells from above and to the side of them; it was from the fighting of the rest of the guardians and rebels fighting to distract the puppeteer until they got to the bottom floor of the ruins of the palace.

Edwina pushed opened one of the large rotten wood doors, to find a glowing pink sphere of energy, it looked like the sphere that appears around them when they transformed into the guardians.

"What is that?" She went to touch the sphere when the two red heads came running in. They make Edwina to stop and look at them, the present Will went over to the sphere looked at it; inside she could see a small form trapped inside.

"Is that someone in there?" She poked the sphere and suddenly it burst open and a pink light flooded the room. All three females had to shield their eyes from the little but as it died down they could see the outline of a small person.

"Verity!" Future Will ran over to the unconscious five year old, she caught her as she floated down. Holding her close the little red headed girl opened her hazel eyes and saw her mommy's face looking down at her.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Verity latched onto the older Will's neck, she knelt onto the ground hugging her telling her it was alright and she was here.

"I was so scared she said something about my powers and wanting them." Her mother tried to hush and sooth her.

"I know honey I know. I will never let you go again." She picked her up and carried her towards the other two keepers.

"Mommy I can't feel my powers anymore." Came a muffled voice from big Will's neck.

"What does she mean?" Present Will looked at the others for answers, Edwina's eyes widened and she looked up at where the noise from the fight was coming from.

"No…" She whispers as she flies up and down the passageway. The others follow with future Will holding Verity in her arms.

"What's wrong is something wrong?" Present Will asked as she tried to catch up to the original keeper flew on; the future Will rolled her eyes thinking of course there is something wrong.

"The puppeteer must have her powers so basically unstoppable." Edwina yells against the rushes wind. The other two are shocked and hurry the pace to help the effort to beat the evil creature. As they made it further upstairs the noise from the battle got louder and louder.

The four females finally made it as the puppeteer who firing a beam of pink energy at Caleb.

"Caleb look out!" It was Taranee who had called out.

"Daddy!" Verity screamed and the beam stopped and suddenly stopped and fell away in power and didn't hit the rebel leader.

"Caleb, are you ok?" Present Will ran over to the rebel leader and checked him over seeing nothing wrong she glared at the puppeteer who was looking at Verity in future Will's arms.

"The girl what, how did see get her out!" She seemed shocked and almost scared at the woman holding her.

"You! You're the puppeteer I can't believe you're the one who did all this. You sent Verity to the past just to get a hold of her?"

"Of course she or her brothers are just what I was looking for, powerful but without the heart. But they were too heavily guarded by you for me to be sneaky and grab one I had to send one alone to a time where you are weaker. And I hit the jackpot but then you had to bring them here." She points to the fallen guardians who were just getting up and getting ready to attack but were stopped by what she was saying.

"But you need her locked by to feed from her and have total control." Future Will placed Verity down behind her and smirked at the puppeteer.

"Now we kick your butt." She gets a beam of light that becomes the sword from before but it looked stronger.

"Let's see if you are any good without my daughters powers, since she won't want me hurt none of those attacks will work and I'm stronger then this times Will so no freezing anymore." With those words she flew at the puppeteer who was trying to block her attacks but Will's sword was strong and broke though any defence the puppeteer had.

"What how can this be?" The puppeteer was angered at what was happening she couldn't use the girl's powers anymore and she was losing to one woman. Every one was watching the fight waiting for the time to help but it seems she has things under control.

With a final slash the puppeteer falls to the ground defeated but not finished. The older leader of the guardians looks down at the fallen enemy.

"Say goodbye no one threatens my family. EVER." With that her heart floats but then so does the other hearts, they combine into one and shine brilliantly, the puppeteer backs away in fear.

"I banish you to the darkest corner of hell. _Heltso melotus dustoxs!"_ A black portal appeared under the puppeteer's body making her sink into it.

"No this can't be the end it just can't be!" She screamed as she sank into the portal.

"It is goodbye Puppeteer." The last thing she saw was the red headed leader picking up her daughter and hugging her.

"That was amazing!" Irma breathed as she watched the glowing heart turn back into three smaller hearts.

"Thank you for your help in getting my daughter back and helping save everything from the puppeteer, we will never have to worry bout her again." The older Will smiled as she hugged Verity and let a tear escape.

Well that's it one chapter more to go! Read and review this for me!


	12. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 11

Every thing had calmed down after the puppeteer had been defeated and the other guardians had chosen to stick around awhile and relax with their descendants in power. But as the week went on they started to fade slightly and they knew it was time to return to the book once more.

It was on a snowy Monday morning when they told them, they were all relaxing in the Lin's basement in the silver dragon since it was the largest place. They were all room mates C.O.V.E.N and the two from the future. Phobos was since staying with Caleb but now when they were fighting they would end it with a 'who can drink more jetro.' (A strong drink in Meridian) Usually Phobos won but they became best friends while drunk.

Verity had made a mark on all the people she met including her grandmother who wasn't told who she was. Susanne had then gone into grandchildren and often spoke of having some which made Will and Caleb nervous.

Back to the day when they were told they had to go back the present guardians took it hard and were looking like they were able to cry. Cat was holding Verity in her arms and hugging her tightly.

"It is true we must go back we are weakening and the spell is wearing off. We have done our job and what's more you have done your job in saving the world, you must let us go." It was Veneshia who spoke in her calming voice. Irma who had grown attached to her had tears flowing freely down her face.

"But we will be lost without you."

"No you wont you are so strong you build Meridian you to be strong and unite the people and the royals once more." Their future leader tells them all softly tears shone in her eyes too.

"Wait does that mean Elyon is on the throne?" Cornelia asks leaning towards the woman. Everyone else were about to yell at her not to really ask about the future.

"No Elyon is never found, we believe that she was never was truly real she was an illusion created by someone who you will meet at a later date." That was all that was said on the matter.

"But how does _he_ get back in with his people?"

"Love changes people and the puppeteer was pulling the strings for a long time." She smirked a little at Caleb who understood right away, he felt a small pang in his heart but it was over taken by a rush of warmth as a small body stood next to him. Turning to smile at the stubborn red headed leader he smiled and she returned it whole heartedly.

"Anyway we should leave; I really miss my home and my family right now." Future Will smile at the group and held up her hand to silence them.

"So we should spend one day having fun and then we will all leave you to let you go back to normal, well as normal as you can really get." She winks as she said the last part.

It was the next day when the whole group including the pale haired prince that they all went to have fun together. The first stop was the mall under the instructions of the blond earth guardian. The large group went all over the mall the most popular for every one was the music all the different types. It was intriguing for Phobos to hear all the types he enjoyed the most of the rock like Caleb did. One more thing they could 'fight' over.

On the command of Irma there went to the park to watch Heatherfield in peace at last. Verity had gone off chasing the poor ducks and was having a laugh. The group held this time in high regard the peace the no more fighting at least for a little while.

"So am I happy?" Little Will asked herself. The older version smiled at her younger self and looked at her running and laughing daughter.

"More then you know." She closed her eyes once more.

It was dust when the group went under the bridge to see the two sets of people off. The first to leave were C.O.V.E.N they hugged each person even Phobos who froze up not wanting to hug anyone. When they finished the hugs they took ten paces away from the larger group.

"Good luck W.I.T.C.H I know you will keep the world safe." Edwina whispered to them while holding her right hand over the journal and it glowed when they all had they hands over it. Soon in a flash they were gone just like that.

"I can't believe that they are gone." Cornelia looked at where they stood and all that was left was the book. Which was now being picked up by future Will, she held out her hand which Verity went straight over to hold.

"Verity it's time to go home."

"Really will Ethan and Gabriel be waiting to play?" Her large hazel eyes looked up at her mother who smiled and nodded. Little Will was about to ask you Ethan and Gabriel were but was stopped when a soft pink glow came from the future heart.

"I'm sorry but you will see us again someday but till then you must forget us." A flash of pink flowed over the group of guardians and all over Heatherfield erasing the memories of the whole Verity and puppeteer thing.

Turning away the two future people walk though a pink portal that future Will had created Verity looked back and asked.

"Will I see mini mommy again."

"Of course we will have to wait till six months have past in their time. Then I think we will have a small visit." With that they were gone.

The group were left looking around confused with stronger powers and new feelings.

"Guys why is Phobos here?"

That's it sorry for the bad ending but a sequel will be put out soon!


End file.
